


Don't Dream it's Over

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And Just Pretend As If Infinity War Never Happend K?, Angst, Bisexual Peter Quill, Cheesy, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote Most of This At 3 A.M., It's More of A Medium-Fast Burn, It's Mostly Just... Feelings, It's Not Really Slow Though, M/M, Okay. That's All Have Fun Kids, Pansexual Thor Odinson, References to Depression, Short as Hell Chapters, Song lyrics as titles, This Takes Place After Ragnarok, anyway, barely any plot, by the way, i'm very tired, oh yeah, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quill is forced to come to terms with his own mortality while also battling out the guilt and sorrow that weighs so heavily on his shoulders.Thor feels unworthy to take his father's place and become king of a realm that no longer exists while also struggling with the fact that he feels out of control and no longer knows himself.Weird how the universe happens to balance things out at the strangest of times huh?(Title is the song Don't Dream it's Over by Crowded House.)





	1. I Wanna Come Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so. 
> 
> This isn't exactly a fic you wanna read if you want something to be emotionally invested in. This is however a fic to read if you're looking for unnecessary feelings! 
> 
> Just know that you are going into this with the knowledge that this is written by my emotionally-hyper three a.m. self so it ain't gonna be a riveting story with epic adventures and sweet romance.
> 
> It's just angst and fluff.

Peter, at his core, is human. Sure, he’s also half celestial god or whatever with a chosen family comprised entirely of aliens from all around the galaxy, but by the end of the day, he is still human. With fleshy skin, hair not made out of plants or animals, nerves that connected to hands and feet, everything that comes with being a part of the homo-sapien lifestyle. Though he’s not quite sure if ‘the whole expanse of emotions that unfortunately sneaks by at midnight for no apparent reason’ thing is a big part of being human, but it sure as hell does shove the fact that he his undeniably human in his face. First it would start with the ache in his chest that came with Quill’s quickly fading memory of long humid days where the sun would linger on the back of his neck as he listened to his own music in fields of dry grass. Before always ending with the stinging in his eyes when he remembers the very little bits of laughter he got to experience with his mother.

His mother… 

Of all things, it the was memory of his mother that reminded him of how human he was. The pain of remembering she’s gone and gone forever is enough to make him realize just how real the pain carving a giant hole in his lungs is. But it is especially painful enough to make him realize his own mortality and how he has a time limit of his own. Just counting down the many days, hours and minutes he has with the world and with his friends. And he has no idea when that limit will end. Who knows, he may not even have anymore days, he could die tomorrow! No one really knows. 

He’s human, and though it’s proved to be an inconvenience more times than not, it isn’t going to change. So, Peter thinks that this is just something he’s going to have to deal with until the end of said time limit. 

The late night guilt sessions, the abrupt ache he feels whenever something even remotely brings him back to his life on Earth, and the constant lingering of sadness that weighs on his shoulders. It’s going to forever be there whether he likes it or not, even after he dies who knows, and he’s just going to have to suck it up.


	2. But Home is just a Room Full of My Safest Sounds

Thor, if he was to be completely honest with himself, wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to be king. 

He loved Asgard more than anything in his life, don’t misunderstand. He doesn't dislike being king because he doesn't care for his people. No, in fact, the problem is because he loves Asgard so. His father had always made ruling over all of Asgard so easy and did it with such grace and ambition, but Thor isn’t his father. No, Thor is… he’s quite the opposite really. Loud and obnoxious as opposed to his cool and collected father. Emotional and scared unlike the logical and brave man Odin is… Was. Odin was a natural born leader, Thor was just along for the ride. 

The only solid thing Thor can think of them really having in common is that they both are without an eye. Or, Odin was without an eye, per se. Gods, it still hurts to think of his father in the past tense. Having to constantly check himself and realize the reality that his father was not coming back. That his father, who’s been standing alive and well for all of Thor’s life, is now just… gone. It was overwhelming sometimes. 

And now Thor has to manage all of this by himself without the help of anyone and it all starts on a spaceship for fuck’s sake. 

Thor just… wasn’t worthy. He couldn’t possibly uphold his father’s legacy, too much trust was placed onto his hands and so suddenly too. Where was the safest place for his people? Would his people like their new home? Will he be enough? 

He found it all too frustrating and difficult. 

Odin would probably have the people all in a safer, probably better version of Asgard already. 

Thor remembered what it was like to be just another Asgardian. To just wake up and enjoy the smell of honey in the morning and the sharp, sugary scent of mead in the evening. To feel the constant warmth of endless fields and rolling valleys. The chill wind of the sea beneath the rainbow bridge that connected the gate of the nine realms and Asgard. Now there won’t ever be a day where Thor wakes up feeling empty and so unbelievably guilty. Where there was sun and salt and candy, now was just steel and hollow atmosphere’s of different worlds. Worlds that could never compare to home. 

How is he supposed to consider any other place that isn’t Asgard home? 

Thor has spent his entire life thinking he was just as important and worthy as anyone else. Now though… Well, Thor’s never felt more helpless and out of control in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a from Troye Sivan's 'TALK ME DOWN'


	3. Now I'm Running and I Can't Stop Anywhere I Go

Okay, so, it’s not exactly everyday that you get to meet a Norse god of thunder, but oh holy hell, it sure is an experience when you do. Especially when you meet said god of thunder at a deserted bar practically drowning himself in every drink on the menu.

Gamora once said something about the Asgardian culture and Quill picked up on something about an evil prophecy and what not, but he had not actually been paying very much attention. So basically this is a short way of saying, Peter had thrown himself head first into a conversation with an alien he has no clue about and is probably going to find some way of disrespecting him very soon. 

Thankfully though, things seemed to be going along nicely. He doesn’t seem very pissed at the moment at least. No actually, Thor seemed to have liked Quill’s little beaver related pick-up line and even returned a little pick up line himself. Granted, it didn’t make much sense to Quill and sounded a little dark, but made him laugh nonetheless. And Peter really needs a good laugh right about now. 

“So what are you even doing here anyway? Or do Asgardians normally go to small bars on even smaller planets in the ass end of space?”   
“Well, Asgard is currently… no longer existing at the moment.” Thor replied, his eyes drifting back to the empty end of his glass.   
“Oh.” Peter said dumbly, not 100% sure on how to reply to that. “I’m so sorry.”   
“Ah it’s fine, at least most everyone is safe. Currently on Midgard at the moment.” Thor continued, seeming unfazed at first, but Peter know better. He knows all the little ticks and small signs, he find himself doing the same almost all the time. Thor was probably tearing himself at the seams just to look as calm as he did now. 

“Midgard? That’s… Earth… right?” Peter asked, partly trying to pull Thor out of the intense starring session with him and his empty glass and partly trying to process the fact that Thor, a god of fucking thunder, now lived on his former home planet.   
“Yes, that is what you humans call it isn’t it?” Thor laughed, and Peter couldn’t help but feel accomplished when he smiled at him, not at the glass.   
“Half human actually. Other half is celestial.” Quill pointed out.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah, why do you not believe me?”  
“You just don’t peg me as a god type is all.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

In the end, Peter and Thor ended up holding a rather fun and nice conversation and Quill didn't even piss him off one. Which is quite a rarity now. 

It felt nice, because as much as he loves his space guardian family, meeting someone like Thor was refreshing. He was something to be unexpected but understandable as well. 

Quill liked Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the Bleacher's 'Rollercoaster'


	4. Now I’m Running I Won’t Stop I Don’t Wanna Go

Thor liked Quill. 

He wasn’t one hundred percent sure why, but something about the Peter just amused him so. From the way he spoke so confidently to the way he sheepishly smiled whenever Thor spoke back with the same confidence. Quill was an odd mix, just a recipe of oxymorons really. Funny, but serious at the same time. Easy to talk to, but is so quiet. Outgoing and free spirited, but closed off and… and isolated somewhat. 

Like, he looks joyous and happy. He can so easily just put a smile on Thor’s face and return a mirror image of said smile himself, but it’s like something is missing. Like Quill is pulling happiness out of thin air and presenting it to about everyone who wants it, but he’s suffocating himself in the process. 

This is when Thor realizes that maybe he and Quill should go outside. Get away from the stuffy bar and the alcohol-induced violence that rattled through said bar. The two are just past the doors when Thor brings up,   
“So, why are you here? Didn’t you mention something about a crew of yours? Why are you here yourself?” Quill went silent for a while.   
“They’re on this world somewhere. I just… I needed to be alone for a while is all.” Quill looked away, as if ashamed.   
“Ah. Understandable, being alone sure can clear someone’s head.”   
“Yeah…” 

And there it is again. That sense of… misplace. Like Quill is missing a vital part to what makes him Quill, but Thor can’t place what. Which circles back to the loss of control and helplessness. Maybe… Maybe Quill is like Thor in that sense. Completely lost and just trying to look for a way back to when the galaxy didn’t feel so intimidating. 

Then again, he’s only known Quill for a total of one hour and he still isn’t what you would call a ‘professional’ on humans, especially celestial ones, so maybe it’s just him. And the whole “something feels a little out of place” business is all in his head. 

It’s nothing. 

He doesn’t understand it at all… 

Quill can’t possibly feel the same way, he can’t. 

He shouldn’t have to feel this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the Bleacher's 'Rollercoaster'  
> (Do you see the pattern yet???)


	5. Everything Stays Right Where You Left It

Running away was not something Quill was new at. Someone could maybe go so far as to say he’s an expert on running away really. But this was a bit of a shock for Peter, to say the least. But hey! Life is full of new experiences, and Peter’s never been one to say no to a new experience, and that includes cruising the galaxy with some random stranger and his huge ass spaceship apparently. No wonder he's almost died as much as he has... 

“Holy shit, you really could fill a whole planet on this thing.” Peter whistled, standing by Thor, who smiled proudly at that.

The two grew into a comfortable silence, and though Quill’s never been one for the quiet before, this was different. Like there wasn’t any room for intrusive thoughts and guilt trips. Just a giant Norse mythological god who just so happens to control the weather and the stars. Which… okay, that sounded extremely corny, but whatever. This was the first time in a while Quill could effortlessly think of a remotely happy thought in a long time, so who cares if it’s sappy.

“Marvelous isn’t it?” Thor asked, snapping the two out of whatever trance they had unknowingly put themselves into.  
“The galaxy? I mean… yeah, but I see it everyday so, kinda lost it’s magic.” Peter said.   
“That’s… depressing. Why would you tell me that?” Thor joked, slightly shoving Quill’s arm.   
“I’m just tellin’ it like it is man.” Peter smiled back. It just was what it was, he can't change it. 

“I remember always seeing the stars back at Asgard every single night of my life, but they never lost their beauty. I would always look and not once was I disappointed.”   
“Really? Never got tired of ‘em? Even a little?”   
“No, never.” Thor suddenly changed. Like, he was distant, despite being within arms reach. “It was just… so rich and full of life… Love. Everything I could ever ask for I had on Asgard, and then there were the stars! As if I couldn’t ask for more, there were lights set against a dark sky to help guide me along. In times times of heartache, times when I felt lost, times where I felt… not enough, I could just look up to the stars and suddenly… Suddenly I was back wherever it was I needed to be.” 

Alrighty, maybe Quill wasn’t as corny as he thought he was. Then again, nothing could really top what Thor had just said. But also… 

To cut things short, Quill decided to look at the galaxy again. To see the stars through… not new eyes necessarily, but through more open one's (for lack of better words.) To see past what were only giant meshes of gas and distant planets. To see the stars as something more, what? Quill wasn't sure what exactly, but... 

Well, as embarrassing as it is, it worked. The stars were suddenly beacons of light against a sleek black roof. They revealed all different colors and... 

And for just one minute, everything stilled. It wasn’t just rushing by. Everything stopped pushing and pulling him at the same time. Like he was where he was supposed to be. The universe didn’t feel so big anymore. 

It felt small and safe, like home. 

Quill doesn’t exactly remember when, but somewhere along the lines of staring at the stars and feeling overwhelmed Thor had grabbed his hand. 

Peter had forgotten what it was like to cry and feel relief afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Rebecca Sugar's 'Everything Stays' (Yes, from Adventure Time. Don't look at me like that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is a from Troye Sivan's 'TALK ME DOWN'


End file.
